Allergies
by La'Ruelia
Summary: So what if Sesshomaru was allergic to cats, and Rin just happened to find one?


**Allergies**

**Summary:** _So what if Sesshomaru was allergic to cats, and Rin just happened to find one?_

DC: I don't own Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, or Ah-Un. In fact I own no characters in InuYasha other then the cute kitten you'll see in this story

Sesshomaru could smell the reek of humans. It wasn't like he didn't like Rin's smell, but when there was a village of them, it could get smelly. It made him want to stop and find a different route to where they were traveling, but he only knew of this way and didn't want to endanger Rin or company.

He sighed. Maybe if he quickly went through the village, there would be no stopping and having to deal with humans.

But luck was against him.

Just as they were getting into the outskirts of the village, Rin had stepped on her leg wrong and twisted it. She couldn't walk. It was also then when Ah-Un left the group to hunt or eat something. Sesshomaru didn't feel like carrying anything, so he decided it would just be easiest to stop.

"But Lord Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cried. "It's just a stupid little thing—"

"We need to rest." And that's all that was needed to say from Sesshomaru.

Jaken made the fire, Rin nursed her sore leg, and Sesshomaru stayed close to something that gave off a unique sort of smell, over next to the river they stayed close to. Like I said earlier, he didn't like the smell of the village. It gave him a nasty sort of feeling, almost as if he would get sick.

Rin waited for her dinner, Jaken still needed to make it, so she stood up to see if any of the pain had gone away. Most of it didn't. She hobbled over to the river they were close too anyway and started to wash her face. She also found it good to dip her feet in. The pain died down a lot when she did.

Sesshomaru watched Rin for only a moment before hearing something in the distance. Not knowing what it could be, he ordered Rin to stay put, and for Jaken to watch over her. He got up and left, leaving Jaken and Rin alone.

Jaken momentarily put out the fire. Rin carefully got to her feet. It wasn't hurting as bad when she walked in the water. She traveled a little further up, making sure she could still see Jaken if she turned around, and looked at her surroundings.

Nothing much was found. There was tall grass, rocks, and little bugs starting to float about. Rin turned her back, to start her trip back, when she heard something. She got out of the river, and followed the sound. It carried her into the high grass, luckily not so far into it, and there in front of her was something she wanted to keep.

A little kitten lay in the grass. It looked lost and frightened. Rin picked it up. At first the kitten hissed, but then looked onto Rin's smiling face. It stopped fussing and trying to get away, and let Rin hold it steady.

"Aren't you just the cutest thing?" Rin asked, holding it up. The kitten made a soft purring noise.

She put the kitten in the flaps of her kimono, and went into the river. Her ankle still hurt, and she found the hot pain go away once again, as she slide into the cool water. The kitten watched as they walked down the river. Rin could still feel its purr on her chest.

Jaken had dinner done, fish like most always, and Rin sat down with it. When Jaken wasn't looking, she'd feed the kitten some of her fish. The kitten knew now to hide deeper in her kimono, or else it would be sent away. Luckily there wasn't much of a bulge in her kimono either.

Sesshomaru came back just after Rin and the kitten finished the fish. He leaned against a tree, nodding towards Jaken. His senses were still messed up, explaining the reason why he couldn't smell the cat. Usually by him just breathing he could smell anything. The fire was putt out, and Rin was sent to sleep. Rin lay on the grass, the kitten already asleep in her kimono. Soon after she shut her eyes, she was asleep.

--------

The next day, Ah-Un was back. Rin happily got onto his back. With Ah-Un back, Sesshomaru made the decision of quickly getting through the village by running. It was early enough, not too many humans were out, so if he could be fast enough, no one will see him and he wouldn't have to bother with anything.

So Rin, the kitten, Ah-Un, and Jaken were sent over the village by air, while Sesshomaru took a quick run. No one saw him, no one outside, and they regrouped afterwards.

After a few minutes, when they cleared the village and were just walking through a field of some sort, Sesshomaru had this funny feeling in his nose. He scratched it a few times, but it wouldn't go away. Soon it was making his eyes water, and turn a little red. He didn't know why it was happening.

It irritated him for a long time, and then, out of nowhere, he sneezed. It seemed like everyone stopped while Sesshomaru had a little sneezing fit. When it was over, Sesshomaru shook his head, and itched his nose more.

"Are you okay Lord Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked. Jaken didn't dare speak, and gave Rin a glare when she did.

"There must be a cat around here." Sesshomaru said (his voice lower, and sounding stuffy), not turning to look at her. Rin's eyes grew wide. "Let's move on."

Rin quickly took a look at the kitten. It stared up at her, making a soft mew. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru. It didn't look as though he heard.

Sesshomaru thought it was something in the field they were in. It was full of other animals, so maybe when he left his senses would come back. He wouldn't dare look back at Rin and the others. His eyes were red, streaks of tears were down his face, and his nose was stuffy. He cursed his allergies.

If you thought about it, it was kind of ironic that a dog was allergic to a cat.

--------

Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore. It was the dead of night, Rin was sleeping, Jaken was sleeping, and so was Ah-Un. He had to move away from the group to go sneeze, once again, and he was so tired of it.

By now his nose was runny. He felt like a poor sick puppy. But now he was so sick of it, he just had to investigate.

'_Maybe someone bumped over a cat, or something.'_ He thought, as he went around the camp.

Jaken was free from any smells, as was Ah-Un, leaving only Rin. He took a big intake of air, to let the smells come through him, and that's when he smelled it. He had to jump back and hold his nose.

Rin smelled of cat. It wasn't just a light smell, but it seemed like she was living with one. Sesshomaru held his nose, and looked around her. There were no signs of a cat, yet she smelled of one. He was frustrated, and tired of holding his nose. He'd have to wait until morning, when Rin woke up, before asking her.

In the meanwhile he took to sitting over by a nice smelling tree. It kept his cat allergies away for the moment.

And in the morning, Rin was first to wake up. Immediately Sesshomaru called her over. He looked her in her eyes, and asked, "Did you happen to find a cat?"

Rin was struck down with guilt. For the past two days she had been holding this kitten safely in her kimono without anyone noticing, but was causing her dear master much pain and sneezing. She looked at his puffy eyes, and felt her own well up in tears.

"Yes I have been hiding a kitten from you, my lord!" Rin cried, grabbing the kitten, and shoving it in his face.

Sesshomaru scrunched his face up.

"I didn't mean for you to suffer such pain! I just thought it was so cute!" Rin cried, tears streaming down her face. "I just didn't want it to starve!"

Sesshomaru felt a little sorry for Rin. All she was doing was caring for another's life, but he couldn't let her keep it. Not when he had such allergies to this animal. He took the cat away from Rin. She looked up at him.

He walked away from Rin, and then sprinted into the open field. Rin watched hopelessly as Sesshomaru took the kitten away from her.

--------

Sesshomaru was back an hour later looking better then what he had been before. He had Rin get on Ah-Un so they could start their traveling. Rin sighed and got onto Ah-Un. She was saddened, and Sesshomaru could feel it.

He went over to Rin. "I didn't kill the thing, if that'll make you feel any better." He said. "I just took it back to the village.

Rin smiled. She could of just hugged the powerful dog youkai, but restrained herself greatly. She gave Sesshomaru a nod. "Thank you, my lord."

Sesshomaru went to the head of the group and started to lead again. He felt strong and healthy again, like he should, and felt almost better at heart. As if something happened between him getting sick, and getting better.

Now, at least, Rin's depression wouldn't spread amongst the group since it was all gone. The kitten was safe in another girl's arms, and Sesshomaru could tell it was going to miss Rin a lot. It was only two days but that kitten loved Rin dearly.

Sesshomaru shrugged. He couldn't care less about that kitten. But he did mostly care about Rin's happiness. It made others happy.

Including him.

--------

Hello all! Lala Rue here, and happy New Year! So I'm a few days late, I didn't update anything, so it's okie! Hope everyone had a nice Holiday. I did! I got a Kakashi key chain! Whoo! (Kakashi is from Naruto)

Another to add to my Rin and Sesshomaru tales! Hoped you like!

Untill we meet again!

Love, La'Ruelia!


End file.
